Nick Rats: Search for Dogzilla
by lambchopfan1234
Summary: Parody of the K video game, Rugrats: Search for Reptar. All of your favorite characters from the dannyfangirl Rugrats Movie parodies are back, and bigger than ever! Danny lost his Dogzilla. Please R&R.


**Nick-Rats: Search for Dogzilla Actions**

**Chapter 1: A Look**

"**Nick-Rats"**

"**Cancel"**

"**Accept"**

"**TM"**

Danny pops out of the bottom left.

"**Start Game"**

"**Load Game"**

"**Audio"**

Spongebob pops out of the top right.

Danny pops out of the bottom right.

Danielle pops out of the bottom left.

Jimmy and Danny pop out of the top right (Jimmy), and top left (Danny).

Spongebob and Danielle pop out of the right.

"**Main Game"**

"**Activities"**

"**Training"**

Danielle pops out of the top left.

Danny pops out of the same spot as Danielle.

Jimmy pops out of the top right, along with Danny.

The purple splat fades away, with Jimmy watching. "Good-bye, splat!"

"**Beginning"**

"**Search for Dogzilla"**

"**Loading"**

Somewhere in Danny's toy pile, a big bump awaits. We move up and see a boy with black hair and a white shirt, plus a diaper. It is Danny. Danny looks around his toy pile, but he sees no Dogzilla.

"WHERE'S MY DOGZILLA!!!" yelled Danny.

A picture of a Dogzilla Bar flashes. A purple splat comes close.

"**Press X To Continue"**

"**Help Danny win twelve puzzle pieces by completing levels!"**

A Dogzilla Bar flashes.

"**Press X To Continue"**

The purple splat zooms away.

"**Search the house for objects that lead to levels and games. Press the triangle button near sparkling objects to start levels. You will earn Danny's missing puzzle pieces by finishing levels. Press the circle button to pick up and put down items that Danny could play with or throw to Goddard. Press the triangle button to throw or use objects.**

**Press X to Continue"**

The screen zooms to Danny's house. A toy telephone is inside the playpen. He walks to a ball and picks it up. He carries it to Vicky. He walks past Vicky and goes next to a piano with a magician's box on it.

"Look at this, Vicky!" said Danny.

Vicky gets hit with the ball. "You dumb baby!"

"Yeah!" cries Danny as he runs to the hallway. He tries to jump over Vicky because he cannot. It is obviously because this is a video game. So, he goes to the table and jumps on it. "I'm gonna jump off!" Danny falls off the table but climbs to the couch. "This way!" He jumps off of the couch. "Ouch." He goes around the couch. Right next to us is a fireplace. Danny picks up a toy and throws it around. "Throw toy! Throw toy!" Danny picks up an umbrella.

"**Easy:**

**Spongebob's Driver's License"**

"Oh, be quiet, little thing," said Danny. He looks around the place. Danny finally walks away from the umbrella. He walks outdoors. He finally walks past a rose and finds a ball. A spotted ball, to be precise. He walks by a bucket.

Goddard wakes up, and runs to Danny.

"Hello, Goddard," said Danny.

Goddard follows Danny.

Danny sees a bubbly thing and bubbles come out of the thing. Seeing this, Danny jumps off of the counter and goes through a door, a non-sliding door. He pushes open the door. He is in the kitchen! He sees some cookies.

"**Hard**

**Incident on Aisle 7"**

He runs next to a trash can and sees jumping flowers.

"Uh-oh," said Danny.

He went behind the trash can and got a Dogzilla Bar.

"**Dogzilla Bars: 1"**

"Yum!" cried Danny. "Dogzilla Bars!" He walks out of the kitchen. Then, he walks into the bathroom and walks big rubber ducky.

"**Medium**

**Pappy's Teeth"**

Danny walks to the toilet. The "Medium: Pappy's Teeth words flash. They finally disappear when he walks out. He is about to walk up the stairs when he looks around the room. He walks to hockey stuff.

"**Easy**

**Ice Cream Mountain"**

Danny walks behind the stairs and goes down to the Fenton Lab. "Wow! It's dark in here!" he said. He sees lots of gizmos and gadgets.

"I am a crazy robot!" said the robot. "I am a crazy robot!"

In Jack's lab, Danny sees the design for the Patty Wagon (The Rugrats Movie Nicktoons Style, by dannyfangirl). He walks over a box and sees a microwave oven. He walks close to Jack's worktable.

"**Easy**

**The Mysterious Mr. Friend"**

Danny walks into the faint darkness. Although he cannot see in the dark, he goes up the stairs. He jumps up, and walks back into the house. He walks up the stairs of the house very slowly. He walks into someone's room. It is Vicky's!

"**Hard**

**7 Voyages of Jessica"**

Danny walks to a pink chair. He walks into somebody's room and sees a mirror. He walks near a toy and gets to a dead end. He gets another Dogzilla Bar!

"**Dogzilla Bars: 2"**

Danny walks off of a crate, and goes to somebody's room. He walks and sees a toy.

"**Hard**

**Toy Palace"**

Danny walks across a hall, with pictures of Pappy, Jack, and Maddie.

Vicky's treasure chest is on the floor.

"**Medium**

**Circus Vickyus"**

Danny walks near saltwater taffy, then walks out of the room. He walks near someone's room and goes near a box of cookies.

"**Medium**

**The Cookie Race"**

"Pappy's room!" cried Danny.

In Pappy's room is a fish with a tie on, which is on a plate.

Danny walks on Pappy's bed.

And last, but not least…

"My room!" cries Danny. He picks up a toy train and throws it. He walks down the hall. He goes down the stairs. He jumps down. He jumps down that middle part.

"Good-bye!" said Danny.


End file.
